Angel on my shoulder
by Maevezanar
Summary: Bạn không cần lý do để yêu một người.
1. Angel on my shoulder

**ANGEL ON MY SHOULDER**

**Author: Maeve**

**Rating: 13+**

**Pairing: Redmoon, Harmony (ít thôi, nhưng cũng là có hổng cưỡng lại được mà)**

**Genre: Romance, angst/fluff, Ron's POV**

**Status: Completed ( 2 chaps)**

**Disclaimer: Nhân vật nào bạn nhận ra là của Jo, còn lại của bạn Maeve**

**Summary: Bạn không cần lý do để yêu một người.**

**Link poster: http : / i812 . photobucket . com / albums / zz41 / Ozbridge / untitled1-1 . jpg**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1: UNCONDITIONAL LOVE**

_There's and Angel on my shoulder, here tonight_

_Making sure that I'm alright_

_When I'm falling fast, you rescue me, you love unconditionally_

_And when I'm clod and so alone_

_Back in your arms I feel at home_

_I pray that you will always be, A guardian Angel_

_Sent for me (1)_

-"Được rồi, đã không hợp thì chia tay đi!"

Tôi hét lên giận dữ, quay lưng bước đi một mạch, không ngóai lại nhìn người bạn thời thơ ấu và là người vừa trở thành bạn gái cũ của tôi.  
Tôi yêu cô ấy, tôi rất yêu Hermione… nhưng tại sao chúng tôi không bao giờ có thể ngồi xuống nói chuyện đàng hòang trong vòng hai phút mà không cãi nhau chứ?

Tôi nghĩ một cách cay đắng, nốc cạn ly rượu của mình. Nghĩ mà thấy cay đắng, thằng bạn thân nhất của mình đã đứng về phía người yêu cũ của mình. Nó trách tôi làm khổ Hermione và đã chẳng nói chuyện với tôi cả tháng nay. Tuyệt! Cùng một lúc, tôi mất cả hai người bạn…

-"Rượu!" – Tôi gắt lên, chỉ tay về chai rượu rỗng không của mình, ra hiệu cho Alex, cậu phục vụ biết.

-"Ronald?"

-"Ai? Ai gọi tôi đó?" – Tôi quay sang nhìn, trong ánh đèn chập chờn, nửa tỏ nửa mờ, tôi căng mắt ra và thóang thấy một mái tóc vàng lướt qua, ngồi xuống cạnh tôi.

-"Em biết là anh ở đây mà!"

-"Em tìm anh làm gì? Bộ không ai nói cho em biết… theo dõi người khác là xâm phạm quyền tự do cá nhân sao?" – Tôi cay đắng hỏi, giờ phút này còn ai mà muốn thấy cái thằng tóc đỏ này chứ.

-"Có lẽ có ai đó đã từng nói, hay có lẽ là vì em chưa bao giờ hỏi…" – Luna mơ màng –"Nhưng Ronald, em thật sự lo cho anh…"

-"Lo?" – Tôi ngẩng mặt lên, nhìn cô ấy. Chưa bao giờ tôi thấy tim mình đập nhanh như thế, đã lâu rồi tôi không còn biết đến cảm giác được người khác để tâm đến mình, và rồi bất chợt lại phát hiện còn một người dõi theo từng đường đi nước bước của tôi.

-"Ronald, hãy quên Hermione đi! Chị ấy không phải người duy nhất, anh biết … còn nhiều người lo cho anh mà. Anh…anh…nếu anh chịu để ý xung quanh, anh sẽ phát hiện còn một cô gái vẫn luôn chờ anh."

-"Ai chứ?" – Tôi thì thào, nhắm mắt đau khổ.

-"Em!" – Một tiếng, chỉ một tiếng nói ngắn gọn, và trước khi tôi kịp nhận ra ý nghĩa của câu nói đó, đôi môi chúng tôi đã chạm vào nhau. Tôi bàng hòang, trợn mắt, tay chân líu quíu chẳng biết bám vào đâu. Nhưng chỉ giây lát sau, vị ngọt của nụ hôn đó đã lan tỏa khắp cơ thể tôi, như một liều thuốc tê, trí não tôi đã thôi không còn thúc giục tôi dứt ra nữa, nó đã để cho bản năng trong tôi trỗi dậy. Tôi ôm lấy cô ấy, áp sâu môi mình vào, hai chúng tôi bám lấy nhau, không rời nửa bước từ quán bar cho tới phòng ngủ của tôi, chỉ dứt ra đôi chút để trút bỏ lớp áo đó rồi lại trở về bên nhau.

Tôi không quan tâm, không thể nghĩ đến hậu quả quá nhiều. Tôi chỉ biết, đêm nay tôi sẽ không cô đơn…

-"Ôi không!" – Tôi ôm mặt, vò đầu bứt tóc khi nhìn lại chính mình và đống quần áo trên sàn –"Mình đã làm gì thế này?"

Tôi quay sang nhìn cô gái đã chia sẽ cùng mình những giây phút đê mê đêm qua…

Đột nhiên tôi thấy bấn lọan cả tinh thần. Sao tôi lại có thể làm thế? Sao tôi lại lên giường với…Loony Lovegood?

-"Ronald…chào buổi sáng…"- Luna khẽ chớp chớp mắt hàng mi dài cong vút, thì thầm cất giọng chào tôi.

-"Chào…chào em…"- Tôi líu quíu cả lưỡi, mặt đỏ gay –Anh…anh…xi.."

-"Ổn thôi mà, anh không cần phải xin lỗi em." –Cô ấy mỉm cười, nụ cười dịu dàng thóang buồn nhưng không trách móc –"em chỉ muốn anh vui, cho dù chỉ một đêm…"

Mọi việc sau đó xảy ra nhanh như chớp đến nỗi tôi chẳng hiểu vì sao nữa. Trong một phút Luna nhìn tôi say đắm, nhưng rồi lại thở dài, xoay nắm cửa như chuẩn bị ra đi. Và chỉ ngay phút sau, tôi đã kéo cô ấy lại, ôm vào lòng mà thì thầm mấy tiếng…

-"Đừng bỏ anh…"

**oOo**

Tôi mệt lắm, nóng sốt cả người lên, thân mình uể ỏai, chẳng thiết ngồi dậy…

-"Ronald! Anh ngồi dậy uống thuốc đi. Ba em nói khi bị cảm, chỉ cần trộn cây hà là với cây thảo na là sẽ khỏi."

Cô ấy dí vào mặt tôi một chén thuốc đặc sệt màu tím trông thật đáng sợ, chẳng biết hai cái cây đó là cây quái quỷ gì, uống vào thì có sao không nữa…. Chưa kể, cái mùi cay nồng của nó xộc lên mũi, khiến tôi nhanh tay đẩy nó ra trước khi kịp ném cho nó một cái nhìn khinh bỉ thứ hai.

-"Coi kìa Ronald! Đừng nhõng nhẽo chứ. Không uống thì sẽ không hết bệnh đâu."

-"Thứ này…" – Tôi nhăn mặt, chỉ vào –"uống làm sao vô… Chỉ có thánh mới uống được thôi…"

Tôi vừa dứt lời, cô ấy đã cầm chén thuốc lên tu hết phân nửa, rồi nhìn lại nhìn tôi với ánh mắt 'em-không-phải-thánh-nhá'. Nghẹn lời, tôi đành ngậm đắng nuốt cay ực vào…

Cũng may là sau đó, tôi đã được tưởng thưởng cho sự dũng cảm của mình bằng một thanh kẹo mút muggle và một nụ hôn nồng cháy của Luna.

**oOo**

-"Anh không hiểu, tại sao chúng ta phải ngồi đây chớ?" – Tôi cằn nhằn, khều khều gãi lưng bằng cây vợt nhỏ xíu mà Luna đưa tôi. Mười hai giờ đêm, tôi mệt mỏi sau buổi luyện tập quidditch đầy căng thẳng, chỉ muốn được đánh một giấc cho say… thế mà cô nàng lại lôi tôi ra ngọn đồi sau vườn, bắt đom đóm?

-"Vì con Ana-la-ba-ta-sa chỉ xuất hiện vào giờ này thôi. Và em đã giải thích với anh rồi, nó là một sinh vật nhỏ, có thể bay được và phát sáng vào ban đêm. Nó ăn sương đêm để sống và rất thích mùi chôcôla." – Luna nhẹ nhàng giải thích, ánh mắt sáng rực niềm tin sẽ bắt được cái con quái ana-hầm bà lằng gì đó. Óai, tôi trợn tròn mắt lên, mùi chôcôla? Thề có Merlin!

-"Luna, vậy ra hồi chiều em đổi chai xà bông của anh thành mùi chôcôla là vì để bắt con quỷ này đó hả?" – Tôi càu nhàu, nhíu mắt thành hình viên đạn.

-"Không hẳn, một phần, phần còn lại là vì… em thích mùi chôcôla, em muốn người đàn ông của mình cũng có mùi đó."

Luna cười mơ màng, như thể đó là một sự thật hiển nhiên, ai cũng biết mà chỉ có mỗi tôi còn lờ mờ.

Nhưng dù sao tôi cũng thấy thích cái mùi này… Nó là mùi thức ăn phải không? Và tôi thích thức ăn.

Tôi mỉm cười và rồi lại cố chống cho hai mắt mở thao tháo, chờ cái con gì gì đấy, quên tên mất rồi, xuất hiện. Dĩ nhiên là… chúng tôi đã chẳng bắt được con nào như thế, chờ đến sáng, những gì tôi có là một cái lọ trống không (vốn định dùng để bắt nó) và… một cô gái đang gục đầu ngủ say trên vai tôi…

**oOo**

Tôi vớ đại cái quần jeans, tròng vào người cái áo thun màu đỏ có thêu chữ R của má, ngáp dài ngáp ngắn mà chuẩn bị cho buổi picnic hôm nay của tôi và cô ấy. Lẽ ra tôi không đi đâu, vào những ngày chủ nhật như thế này, tôi chỉ muốn ngủ vùi trên giường thôi… nhưng Luna cứ nằng nặc bảo tôi đi, một chút vận động sẽ giúp tôi giảm được vài kg…

-"Chào Ronald!" – Tôi mở cửa, và nhận được nụ cười mơ mộng như thường lệ ấy.

-"Chào em!" – Tôi cố ngăn bản thân mình ngáp một cái rõ to. Không thể gọi đó là phép lịch sự khi chào bạn gái như thế. –"Vậy…hôm nay chúng ta sẽ đi cắm trại ở đâu?"

-"Em đã có kế họach rồi…" – Luna nắm lấy tay tôi, kéo ra vườn, mái tóc màu vàng đất của cô ấy tung tăng đùa giỡn cùng gió –"…chúng ta sẽ tới hồ Lochness ở Scotland…"

-"Hả?" – Tôi trợn tròn mắt –"em không định nói với anh là chúng ta sẽ rình bắt Nessie chớ?"

-"Đúng rồi, Ronald!" – Cô ấy quay lại, nghiêng nghiêng đầu nhìn tôi, đôi bông tai củ cải lung linh đung đưa theo gió –"nhưng để đỡ buồn chán, em có đem theo một thứ để giải khuây nè." – Luna giơ lên cái bọc vàng vàng to đùng mà nãy giờ tôi cứ ngỡ là thức ăn trưa, mà giờ thì chắc không phải rồi –"Nút chai bia bơ, chúng ta sẽ cùng xâu nút lại, làm vòng cổ… một cho em, một cho anh, số còn lại đem tặng cho bọn trẻ mồ côi trong cô nhi viện. Được không anh?"

Tôi ậm ừ, cười nhợt nhạt với cái ý tưởng điên rồ đó, nhưng dù sao … Luna cũng là một cô gái có bản tính tốt.

**oOo**

Tôi nhận được cú của Harry, thật, nó đã gửi cú cho tôi. Cuối cùng, sau nửa năm trời không liên lạc, chúng tôi cũng đã có thể cùng ngồi một bàn với nhau.

Harry thông báo với tôi rằng nó và Hermione đã đến với nhau. Và bất ngờ hơn, tôi cứ tưởng mình sẽ giận lắm. Hóa ra không phải, tôi mừng vì trông tụi nó cũng rất xứng đôi. Thì ra…tôi đã quên Hermione lâu rồi, chỉ là tôi nghĩ tôi còn yêu cô ấy thôi.

Trưa đó, huấn luyện viên đội quidditch Chudley Canon tập họp cả đội lại, và thông báo ông chính thức chọn tôi làm đội trưởng cho đội tuyển. Không còn từ nào để diễn tả cảm xúc đó nữa, tôi vui sướng biết bao… Cuối cùng mơ ước khi xưa của tôi cũng đã thành sự thật. Tụi bạn rủ tôi đi ăn mừng, tôi lập tức gật đầu đồng ý. Trong một thóang, tôi đã nghĩ đến việc rủ Luna đi cùng, nhưng tôi lại đột nhiên thấy không muốn… hay đúng hơn, tôi không đủ can đảm dẫn Luna đi cùng tôi tới các bữa tiệc. Tôi thấy xấu hổ về tính cách, về thời trang của cô ấy… Thế là thôi, tôi phớt lờ suy nghĩ đó và vùi mình vào cuộc chơi thâu đêm.

Elina, tôi đã kể chưa nhỉ? Là bạn đồng nghiệp của tôi. Cô ấy xinh lắm, là một truy thủ xuất sắc với mái tóc vàng gợn sóng, màu mắt xanh thăm thẳm như màu vòm trời kia. Cũng có những lúc tôi có vài ý nghĩ vượt quá giới hạn tình bạn với Elina, nhưng…chưa bao giờ tôi thực sự làm cả. Tôi … đang đến với Luna, phải không?

Nhưng hôm nay thì khác, hôm nay là ngày ăn mừng tôi được làm đội trưởng. Tôi buông thả bản thân, để vui chơi thỏai mái và say bí tỉ. Chập chờn nửa tỉnh nửa mê, tôi thấy mình ôm Elina vào lòng, và áp vào đôi môi mọng nước đỏ rực như những trái dâu mùa hè ấy.

Tôi mân mê, vuốt nhẹ tay trên làn da mịn màng đó…

-"Chúng ta làm thế này, có sợ bạn gái của anh biết không?"

-"Bạn gái, bạn gái nào?" – Tôi cười khẩy.

-"Loony Lovegood. Cái người mà mỗi khi chúng ta ra sân thi đấu, vẫn hay ngồi trên khán đài, đội cái mũ hình con sư tử và hát hò 'Weasley là vua của chúng ta đấy'."- Elina ngọt ngào, giọng cô ấy nửa mê hoặc, nửa khinh bỉ.

-"À, ra là Loony… Anh và cô ấy… đâu có tình cảm gì…"

-"Thật không?"

-"Thật, nếu Luna chỉ là một con gà tầm thường thì anh là một con phượng hòang vĩ đại… Phượng và gà…"

-"…tròn duyên khó xem…" – Elina cười nắc nẻ, và tôi cũng phụ họa theo.

Cộp!

Tiếng vật gì nghe như ai đó đánh rơi ngòai cửa khiến tôi chòang tỉnh.  
Ánh mắt tôi trợn tròn kinh hòang khi Luna đứng ngay đó, cô ấy đã thấy tôi và Elina ân ái, đã nghe những lời chúng tôi nói… Làm sao tôi lại có thể quên chuyện tôi đã đưa cho Luna một cái chìa khóa cửa thứ hai chứ…

Luna đứng im lặng, gương mặt trắng bệch như không còn một giọt máu. Trong khi tôi cũng chẳng khá hơn, chỉ lắp bắp gọi mãi hai chữ 'Luna' mà cũng không tài nào bật thành tiếng được. Hộp pizza hải sản còn nóng hổi mà tôi thích nhất đã bể nát dưới sàn cùng mấy lon nước bí lăn lông lốc.  
Cô ấy không khóc, hoặc là không kịp khóc. Điều cuối cùng tôi nhìn thấy trong ánh mắt xám nhạt đó là một nỗi thất vọng cùng cực. Trước khi tôi kịp nhận ra thì Luna, bạn gái của tôi đã độn thổ đi mất.

**oOo**

-"Thằng tồi! Bồ biết rõ Luna yêu bồ đến cỡ nào mà! Sao bồ lại làm chuyện đồi bại như vậy?" – Harry dộng tôi vào tường sau khi đã thoi cho tôi một cú đau đớn. Nếu là ngày thường tôi đã đánh trả nó rồi, nhưng chẳng hiểu sao hôm nay tay chân tôi lại cứ như bị liệt. Tôi chẳng thể tìm nổi sức lực để vận động chúng, cũng như để điều khiển ánh mắt tôi…nhìn thẳng vào hai đứa bạn.

-"Buông anh ra, Hermione! Cái thằng tồi này, trời không đánh nó chết cũng uổng. Cứ để anh ếm nó cho xong!" – Harry gầm lên, mặt nó đỏ gay, thậm chí còn đỏ hơn mái tóc nổi tiếng của tôi nữa –"Khi nó buồn và cô đơn thì nó dựa vào người ta. Khi đã hết cần rồi thì nó quăng con nhỏ qua một bên như rác rưởi. Đồ thứ cặn bã!" – Nó giận, tôi biết nó rất giận tôi. Lại một lần nữa, tôi làm tổn thương người mà Harry coi là em gái, và tôi biết hai đứa bạn của tôi cũng rất đau lòng…

Nó nói đúng, tôi là một thứ cặn bã…

Tôi đáng bị khinh thường, tôi hành động chẳng khác gì một tên đểu cáng…  
Tôi lợi dụng cô ấy để khỏa lấp nỗi cô đơn…và khi cuộc đời tôi tràn ngập ánh sáng trở lại thì tôi qua cầu rút ván.

-"Bồ có biết Luna khóc cả đêm không? Tuy cô ấy cố giấu tụi mình, nhưng Harry và mình không mù, tụi mình có thể thấy ánh mắt đỏ hoe và sưng húp lên đó. Ron… mình … mình không muốn nhìn mặt bồ nữa." – Hermione tiết lộ sự thật đó, và kéo Harry bỏ đi sau khi tuyên án tử cho tôi.

Hết…

Tất cả đã hết…

Tôi lại cô độc, một lần nữa. Tôi đã ngu ngốc, hy sinh tình yêu thiên thần ấy cho một đêm khóai lạc…

…tuyệt vọng…

* * *

**(1) Lyric trong fic: Angel on my shoulder - Gareth Gates.  
Recommend đó, hay lắm**


	2. Red Moon

**CHAPTER 2: RED MOON**

Căn hộ chúng tôi từng chia sẻ trong suốt nửa năm qua lại một lần nữa trở nên lạnh tanh, không còn sự sống.

Tôi đi, đi trong vô thức. Ánh mắt vô thần lướt nhẹ qua chiếc tủ TV mà bên cạnh là tấm hình chúng tôi chụp chung khi cùng đi dự Halloween, với hai trái bí to tướng khắc chữ 'Weasley là vua của chúng ta', và 'Lovegood là hòang hậu của chúng ta.' Tác phẩm của Luna đấy, ban đầu tôi thấy rất kỳ dị… nhưng rồi sau lại nhận ra chúng khá dễ thương và độc đáo. Chấp cả vũ hội cũng không ai nổi bật hơn bọn tôi.

Ở đằng kia, trên chiếc tủ để bánh biscuit, tôi trưng một cái tượng nhỏ, hình mặt trăng màu đỏ. Nghe lạ phải không? Trăng nào mà lại trăng đỏ? Nhưng tôi thích cái ý tưởng ấy, Luna đã khéo léo nặn ra nó từ một cục đất sét vốn dĩ rất tầm thường, vừa làm cô ấy vừa giải thích ý nghĩa cho tôi. Trăng tượng trưng cho Luna (moon), và màu đỏ chính là màu tóc của tôi…

_"Có như thế, chúng ta sẽ mãi mãi không xa nhau. Em đặt nó ở ngay trên đầu tủ nhé, để mỗi khi anh muốn tìm thứ gì gặm nhấm, mò đến đây thì sẽ nhớ đến em."_

Tôi thở hắt ra, cảm thấy nghẹn ở cổ, tôi khó chịu quá… có lẽ một ly nước sẽ giúp được…

Lại một lần nữa, tôi thấy tim mình nhói lên khi cửa tủ lạnh được mở ra. Trước mắt tôi là từng chai nước đã được phân lọai và dán nhãn với những dòng chữ viết tay của Luna, 'nước bí – uống mỗi sáng để nhớ về Harry/Hermione', 'nước cam – uống để tăng lực trước khi luyện tập quidditch, 'nước xòai – uống sau khi ăn tối', 'nước lọc – uống vào để môi khỏi khô'…

Đột nhiên, tôi không còn khát nước nữa, hay đúng hơn, tôi sợ nếu uống vào sẽ thấy ruột gan cháy lên hừng hực…

Chán nản, tôi bỏ lên phòng, nằm sấp trên giường một cách mệt mỏi. Đúng lúc ấy, bên tai tôi như lại nghe văng vẳng giọng hát dịu dàng đó, tôi nhớ lại cảm giác thư thái, dễ chịu khi gối đầu lên đùi Luna, cô ấy vừa hát cho tôi nghe, vừa nghịch mái tóc đỏ của tôi… rồi tôi kể cho Luna nghe chuyện quidditch, các dự đóan của tôi về đội nào thắng, đội nào thua cho mùa tới. Cô ấy chỉ im lặng, lắng nghe, thỉnh thỏang bật cười với các nhận xét của tôi, và đặt vào trán tôi một nụ hôn ngọt ngào.

Tôi nhớ…

Tôi nhớ Luna…

Tôi nhớ bạn gái tôi…

Tôi…yêu cô ấy…

Chua chát thay, đến giờ tôi mới nhận ra điều đó. Tôi cứ ngỡ tôi sẽ không bao giờ yêu Luna được, cứ ngỡ cô ấy chỉ là cái phao…

Nhưng không, tôi đã lầm, tôi thật sự… yêu cô ấy, cảm động vì tấm chân tình, vì tình yêu vô điều kiện đó.

Ướt, nóng…

Nước mắt tôi chảy…

Ân hận khi nhớ đến lời Harry, tôi đã làm cô ấy khóc…

Tôi đã đánh mất tất cả.

Tại sao? Tại sao con người quá ngu ngốc. Không bao giờ biết quý trọng những thứ mình đang có, cho đến khi mất rồi… mới biết ăn năn thì đã quá muộn màng.

-"Luna, tha lỗi cho anh…"

Tôi thì thầm, cố dỗ mình vào giấc ngủ cùng những giọt nước mắt.

**oOo**

Thấm thoắt trôi theo dòng thời gian, tôi đã xa Luna được gần ba năm. Tôi hòan tòan không có chút tin tức gì về cô ấy, lần cuối cùng tôi nghe Harry nói Luna có gửi cho họ một lá thư, bảo rằng sắp tìm ra được một con guiebana, lọai cá quý hiếm mà khi ăn vào có thể giúp người ta nhìn thấy tương lai. Chỉ thế, hòan tòan không nói gì về địa chỉ liên lạc.

Ban đầu tôi cứ ngỡ mình sẽ làm được, mình sẽ quên Luna như quên Hermione… nhưng không… Tôi ngạc nhiên khi thấy mình ngày nào cũng quét dọn trong vô thức tủ quần áo của Luna, tôi giữ những vật trang trí trong nhà do chính tay cô ấy làm, từ hồi nào, tôi tập thói quen dán giấy vào những chai nước. Mỗi khi nhớ đến cô ấy, hoặc tôi ngồi xỏ nút chai, hoặc nặn đất hình mặt trăng, đến giờ những tác phẩm của tôi đã chất đầy cả năm thùng giấy carton.

Nhưng tôi không làm đẹp như Luna…

Thẩm sâu trong thâm tâm, tôi vẫn chờ cái ngày cô ấy quay về, chỉ cho tôi cách làm đẹp như thế…

Luna…

Không có Luna, tôi không còn là Ron Weasley như ngày nào. Ngay cả Harry và Hermione cũng nhận ra điều đó. Tụi nó đã nói chuyện với tôi cỡ một năm sau ngày Luna bỏ đi. Lúc đầu, cả hai trách tôi vì nông cạn đã làm mất đi một người bạn, tất cả đều bị tổn thương, nhưng rồi thời gian sau, hai đứa nó mới biết rằng tôi cũng đau, cũng khổ không kém tụi nó, thậm chí còn hơn nữa khi nỗi đau đó lớn dần theo năm tháng…

Thỉnh thỏang tôi nhìn vào gương, nhổ đi mấy sợi tóc bạc ở tuổi đôi mươi mà cười chua chát. Tôi gầy rạc và lúc nào dưới mắt cũng có mấy quầng thâm. Nhìn ngọai hình của mình, tôi chẳng thể tưởng tượng được đó chính là Ronald Weasley ngày nào…

Tôi cuống quýt, quăng tờ nhật báo tiên tri qua một bên mà lao ngay đến buổi họp báo… về Luna và sinh vật mới mà cô ấy đã phát hiện ra.

-"Luna đã về!"

Trước những ánh đèn flash chớp nhóa liên hồi, tôi nhận ra cô ấy, vẫn nụ cười mơ mộng đó, Luna ôn tồn giải thích cho mọi người về sinh vật mới, làm sao cô ấy bắt được nó, bằng cách gì, mất bao nhiêu thời gian…  
Tôi nghe nhiều, nhưng chẳng nhớ được bao nhiêu, những gì tôi có thể nghĩ đến là chờ cho tan buổi họp báo, chạy vội đến và cầu xin Luna tha thứ. Tôi có nhiều điều muốn nói với cô ấy lắm, nhiều lắm…

Cuối cùng, khi cánh phóng viên dần giãn ra, tôi âm thầm lẻn ra sau cánh gà, chờ cô ấy. Tim tôi chợt thót lại khi thấy Luna tiến đến gần, và rồi có một người đàn ông khác ôm Luna của tôi vào lòng, thầm khen tặng…

Tôi biết, có lẽ tôi đã quá muộn, ba năm rồi. Có lẽ Luna đã tìm được một chỗ nương tựa khác. Sao cô ấy phải nhớ đến tôi chứ? Kẻ đã làm tan nát trái tim mình…

Gục mặt xuống, tôi cúi đầu quay lưng bỏ đi, và rồi dừng lại khi giọng nói quen thuộc đó lại gọi tôi…

-"Ronald?"

Hít vào một hơi sâu, tôi chầm chậm xoay người lại, cố nặn ra một nụ cười dù rằng lòng tôi đang đau nhói.

-"Chào Luna, em khỏe không?"

-"Ronald…" – Cô ấy không trả lời mà chỉ khẽ gọi tôi, tôi vừa thóang thấy gì trong ánh mắt ấy? Phải chăng…là tình yêu mà tôi tưởng đã đánh mất ba năm trước. Nhưng không, không thể nào… Luna đã có người mới, cô ấy… không cần tôi…

-"Anh, anh có việc phải đi, chào em!" – Tôi kiếm cớ khóai thác, buộc bản thân bỏ đi trước khi tôi không còn kiềm chế được bản thân nữa. Tôi không muốn tỏ ra nhu nhược, hèn yếu trước mặt Luna.

-"Đó là những gì anh muốn nói với em sao?" – Lại một lần nữa, chân tôi như hóa đá. Chẳng hiểu sao, mỗi lời nói đều có một lực hút lạ kỳ, như một thỏi nam châm nắm giữ tôi lại…

Tôi thở dài, nhìn Luna bằng ánh mắt buồn bã…

-"Em uống gì? Trà hay cà phê?" – Tôi mời Luna ngồi xuống chính bộ ghế sofa mà chúng tôi đã cùng nhau mua ba năm trước.

-"Như cũ!"

-"Ừm!" – Tôi gật đầu mỉm cười, rồi rót một nửa ly nước cam, đổ vào thêm nửa ly sữa, pha đường và nước đá vào.

-"Cám ơn Ronald! Không ngờ anh vẫn còn nhớ…" – Luna đón nhận ly nước, mỉm cười với tôi, một nụ cười mà suốt đời này tôi không bao giờ quên được. Cô ấy nhấm nháp rồi lại khẽ nhìn quanh căn hộ ngày xưa –"Nơi này không thay đổi nhiều cho lắm…"

-"Chính xác hơn là chẳng thay đổi gì, anh giữ nguyên mọi vật như cũ…" – Tôi muốn thốt ra nốt phần còn lại 'để chờ em về'… nhưng rồi lại kềm lòng, thôi không nói.

Luna gật gù, như hài lòng với câu trả lời ấy rồi lại lãng tầm mắt vào những tấm hình ngày xưa của hai đứa mà tôi bày khắp nhà. Mỗi nụ cười đó đã giúp tôi vượt qua được những khi mệt mỏi, suy sụp và chán nản trong suốt thời gian qua.

-"Anh còn giữ sao?" – Luna cười, tôi biết cô ấy muốn hỏi gì.

-"Ừm, vì anh không quên được…"

-"Đừng giỡn Ronald à…" – Cô ấy bối rối, gãi gãi tai rồi vô tình làm rớt cây đũa ở vành tai xuống đất –"Ối!" – Nhanh chóng Luna chạy theo cây đũa đang lăn lông lốc vào góc kẹt, nơi tôi chất chồng mấy thùng carton đầy kỉ vật… Thóang trông thấy điều lạ, Luna tò mò hỏi –"Có gì trong đây thế? Hình như trước đây em chưa bao giờ thấy…"

-"Thì em cứ mở ra xem…" – Tôi gợi ý, đóan biết chắc tính tò mò sẽ không buông tha cô ấy.

-"Ron…Ronald…" – Luna ấp úng, khi nhìn thấy những chuỗi vòng bằng nút chai bia bơ, những mặt trăng đỏ bằng đất sét chất đầy trong thùng.

-"Anh làm đấy…" – Tôi bước lại gần, cầm một chuỗi dây lên –"mỗi chiếc vòng, mỗi mặt trăng là mỗi một lần anh nhớ em…"

-"Ronald…"

-"Anh biết, anh đã làm sai, lỗi lầm của anh không thể tha thứ được, và anh cũng không dám cầu mong gì điều đó… Anh chỉ muốn em biết một sự thật em đáng được biết." – Tôi lại gần hơn, nắm lấy tay Luna –"Những gì em làm cho anh không phải là muối bỏ biển, tất cả từng hành động nhỏ nhặt nhất đều… đã được anh khắc sâu vào tim. Anh…"

-"Phượng và gà… làm sao sánh đôi?" – Luna bật ra câu hỏi khiến tôi chết lặng. Những câu nói đó tôi đã thốt ra khi buông lời thóa mạ, giờ Luna trả lại cho tôi, còn đau xót gấp vạn lần.

-"Trễ rồi, em về đây!"-Nói rồi Luna đeo túi xách hình cái đầu sư tử lên, chuẩn bị bước ra.

-"Luna!" – Tôi gọi giật ngược –"Anh…còn cơ hội không? Anh…anh biết em đã có bạn trai mới…nhưng…" – Tôi cay đắng nhớ lại người đàn ông ban nãy.

-"Đó là anh họ của em" – Luna ngắt lời –"Còn, Ronald, anh còn cơ hội…"  
Tôi thở hắt ra, nhẹ nhõm. Tai tôi không nghe lầm chứ, đó là sự thật hay là mơ.

Cô ấy quay lại, đáp dịu dàng –"…Trừ phi anh có thể đem đến cho em một mặt trăng màu đỏ thật sự…"

Như người đang rơi xuống từ chín tầng mây, tôi câm nín, nhìn Luna quay lưng bước đi mà chẳng thể thốt ra lời nào.

**oOo**

-"Hermione! Chỉ mình làm sao tạo ra một mặt trăng đỏ đi…" – Tôi ũ rũ cầu cứu cô bạn gái thân nhất kiêm phù thủy xuất sắc nhất mọi thời đại.

-"Hở? Gì mà mặt trăng đỏ?" – Cô nàng trợn tròn mắt như thường lệ, mỗi khi nghe tôi phát ngôn điều gì đó được dán mác 'cực kỳ điên rồ'. Và dĩ nhiên, hành động đi kèm là giơ tay lên trán, xem tôi nóng đến bao nhiêu độ rồi. Thằng bạn thân của tôi cũng chẳng giúp gì được nhiều, nhìn ánh mắt của nó cứ như thể tôi đã bị vi khuẩn tưng-tưng của Luna lây sang.

Gạt tay Hermione ra, tôi bực dọc.

-"Hai đứa bồ làm cái trò khỉ gì thế? Mình nghiêm chỉnh đó, chuyện này có liên quan đến hạnh phúc nửa đời sau của đời mình mà. Có phải trò đùa đâu!"

-"Xin lỗi Ron…" – Hermione nhíu mày –"Nhưng mình chưa bao giờ nghe đến phép thuật nào làm được điều đó cả…"

Tôi xụ mặt, khi 'con mọt sách' cũng bó tay, nói 'không' thì hết hơn 50% là không có thứ đó trên đời.

-"Chuyện ra nông nỗi này cũng tại bồ, biết trách ai được bây giờ…" – Harry vỗ vai tôi, trông nó chẳng có gì gọi là cho giống 'bạn-thân' cả. Ai đời trong giờ phút dầu sôi lửa bỏng này mà nó nhởn nhơ chơi đùa với đứa con trai hai tuổi, bỏ mặc bạn bè…

-"Alan, đừng gỡ cái kiếng của ba để dưới bóng đèn chứ. Chút nữa cháy màn má la thì chết ba… Có nước ôm mền gối ra ghế ngủ chỉ vì cái quy luật 'phản chiếu' chết tiệt…"

-"Harry!" – Hermione xoay sang, gạt phắt đi –"Làm gì mà có quy luật 'phản chiếu', đó là quy luật 'hội tụ', khi tập trung ánh sáng lại một điểm. Còn 'phản chiếu' là tạo ra một ảnh ảo ngược lại với ảnh thật trên một mặt phẳng khác." – Cô nàng giảng giải, gỡ cái kiếng ra khỏi tay thằng nhỏ, trả lại cho khổ chủ tức là ba nó – người đang bẽn lẽn nhìn vợ cười, còn Alan thì cứ khóc ré lên khi mất 'đồ chơi'.

Hội tụ, phản chiếu gì… nghe mệt cả óc…Vợ chồng hai đứa này...

Khoan…tôi vừa nói gì thế này.

_'Luna, hẹn gặp em chỗ cũ, lúc 9 giờ tối nay._

_Không gặp không về._

_Ron'_

Tôi gấp lá thư lại, rồi buộc vào chân Pig, nhờ nó gửi đến Luna, thầm cầu mong mọi chuyện sẽ ổn. Vì hy vọng đang chết dần chết mòn trong tôi với mỗi ngày mặt trời lên và lại lặn xuống.

-"Ronald?" – Vẫn tiếng gọi mơ mộng, quen thuộc đó. Hôm nay là ngày rằm, trăng sáng và tròn, đẹp quá. Ánh trăng vàng lunh linh chiếu rọi loang lóang trên mặt hồ một cách êm đềm. Gió mát dịu nhẹ, thổi vào lòng tôi, gợi lại những buổi cắm trại yên bình của hai đứa, cùng ngồi xỏ nút chai ở đây. Liệu sau đêm nay, tôi có còn cơ hội đó nữa không… hay sẽ mãi mãi xa lìa nhau…

-"Luna, em tới rồi đấy à?" – Tôi xoay lại, mừng rỡ, đưa tay kéo Luna bước qua đám lau sậy um tùm.

-"Ừm…"

-"Đi theo anh!" – Trước khi cô ấy kịp nói bất cứ điều gì, tôi đã nhanh chóng ngắt lời, và nắm lấy bàn tay mềm mại của Luna, kéo cô nàng cùng chạy lên đồi.

-"Ronald? Chúng ta đang đi đâu?"

-"Đừng hỏi, tới nơi em sẽ biết!" – Tôi nhăn răng cười, cố đánh trống lảng và câu thời gian…

-"Nhưn…"

-"Sụyt!" – Và thế là Luna im bặt.

Phù, cuối cùng cũng đến rồi. Chúng tôi đang đứng trên một ngọn đồi nhỏ, thở hồng hộc ra vì chạy quá sức. Nhưng quả không uổng công leo lên, cảnh vật nhìn xuống thật huyền diệu. Ở độ cao này, chúng tôi có thể dễ dàng ngắm cảnh bờ hồ êm đẹp bên dưới.

-"Vậy… anh có thể tiết lộ vì sao lại hẹn em ra chưa?"- Luna hỏi, tay chống đầu gối, thở vào hít ra…lấy hơi.

-"Vì…anh muốn mang đến kỳ tích." – Tôi xoay qua, mỉm cười trả lời một cách kỳ bí –"Nhẹ nhàng, tôi nắm tay Luna bước ra gần mép đồi, và chỉ tay xuống hồ phía dưới. Tay tôi vẫy đũa phép ba vòng trên không, và từ đầu đũa, vọt ra một làn sương đỏ, chảy nhẹ xuống phía dưới, bao lấy mặt hồ.

-"Là…sao?" – Luna ấp úng, mất đi cái vẻ mơ mộng ngày thường, nhìn tôi tròn mắt.

-"Thì em nhìn đi… Mặt trăng…"

-"…đỏ…màu đỏ…" – Cô nàng há hốc mồm, nửa ngạc nhiên, nửa thích thú –"Quả thật là mặt trăng màu đỏ… Đẹp quá, Ronald!"

Phải, tôi đã tạo nên kỳ tích, nhờ hai đứa kia mà tôi đã có ý tưởng dùng sự phản chiếu của mặt hồ để soi bóng trăng, sau đó lại phủ một làn khói đỏ lên, và sự vật… đột nhiên trở nên hư ảo trong màu đỏ kỳ dịu.

-"Anh…anh thật sự đã đem được mặt trăng về cho em…"

-"Luna!" – Tôi khẽ gọi -"Vậy em có tha thứ cho anh không? Liệu anh có cơ hội thứ ha…"

Tôi không thể kết thúc câu hỏi của mình vì môi tôi đã bị khóa chặt bởi một làn môi mềm mại và ngọt ngào.

Luna dứt ra, tặng cho tôi một nụ cười bí ẩn rồi xoay lưng bỏ đi.

-"Có lẽ.."

-"Có lẽ gì?" – Tôi đuổi theo, thầm mừng –"Có lẽ có hay là có lẽ không?"

-"Không biết, anh đóan đi…"

-"Em không nói thì anh cho là 'có' đó nha…"

-"Không biết…"

-"Nói có đi mà…"

(http : / i812 . photobucket . com / albums / zz41 / Ozbridge / untitled2 . jpg Credit to rjade829)

**~ End ~**


End file.
